


let there be light, let me be right

by CaptainKaysno



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKaysno/pseuds/CaptainKaysno
Summary: Here it how it starts.Tommy is so tired that he’s almost crying with it. His muscles has long since gone past the point where they should’ve quit. Every breath is a struggle that he has to fight for.There is a time limit. There is a time limit to fulfill the last wish that had been whispered against his neck. There was always a goddamn time limit for them apparently and Tommy is so angry, so lost, so goddamn scared that he would scream if he had the breath.He can’t carry Tubbo to the bench if he lose all of his energy right now.*Wait. Wait. This is too far ahead.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 32
Kudos: 213





	let there be light, let me be right

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a prompt by anon who asked me to "write something where you hurt me with the tommy tubbo friendship"
> 
> Hope this works :)
> 
> The song title is from Sun by Sleeping at Last.

Here it how it starts.

Tommy is so tired that he’s almost crying with it. His muscles has long since gone past the point where they should’ve quit. Every breath is a struggle that he has to fight for. 

There is a time limit. There is a time limit to fulfill the last wish that had been whispered against his neck. There was always a goddamn time limit for them apparently and Tommy is so angry, so lost, so goddamn scared that he would  _ scream  _ if he had the breath. 

He can’t carry Tubbo to the bench if he lose all of his energy right now. 

*

Wait. Wait. This is too far ahead. 

*

This is how it really starts. 

It’s been three weeks since Phil said that they were going on an adventure. He’d loaded up their wagon with a lot of stuff that he said was necessary and they’d left their little cabin with it’s cozy fireplace and nice garden with only a wave goodbye. 

It’s been three weeks and Tommy is very very bored. 

It turns out that an adventure was mostly just a lot of sitting in the wagon or being carried. The rare breaks where he could walk around or run in a clearing where getting harder and harder to come by. 

Tommy huffs a breath and squirms in his seat. “Can I walk please?” 

Phil glances down at him. The frown that has been permanent on his face for the past few days eases slightly, “You can walk if you stay with Wilbur.” 

“What? Nooo.” Wilbur complains as Phil slows down the horses. “He never shuts up.”

“You never shut up!” Tommy screeches. “You say big words and you never tell me what they  _ mean -  _ “

“Boys.” Phil says, so exhausted that Tommy goes silent. “Wilbur just let Tommy walk beside you okay? Tommy please don’t annoy your brother.”

“I annoy him by breathing,” Tommy tells him even as he clambers down. Phil laughs a little before clucking his tongue so the horses start going again. 

Wilbur takes his hand, gives him a warning glance to keep him from complaining. Tommy huffs a breath but stays silent about it instead deciding to scan the forest around them for something cool like a creeper. 

He’ll save the day by slaying a creeper. He can see it now. He’ll shout out and scare the stupid creeper away and that’ll save them all and Tommy will always be allowed to walk by himself. He won’t have to listen to stupid Wilbur or stupid Technoblade again. Seven was a grown up age after all. 

Wilbur’s hand slips away from his as they keep walking forward. His hands instead moving like he’s playing several note blocks in a pattern. 

Tommy keeps walking, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants so nobody will notice that he’s no longer being lead around. He has a lot more time to stop now as he carefully inspects flowers or bugs before hurriedly sneaking forward ago before Wilbur, Techno, or Phil can find him out. 

He’s watching a bee fly through the air when he hears it. A quiet sniffle and then silence. A few seconds more and the sound of leaves moving.

Tommy moves several steps back away. He worriedly glances where the rest of his family are several feet ahead. Zombies wouldn’t be able to survive the full day sun before skeletons could be hiding.

“Hello?” Tommy whispers, creeping forward a few steps so he’s back where the bee is still hovering, “Are you a person or are you a monster?”

“I’m a  _ boy _ .” An annoyed voice answers.

Tommy screams.

*

Wait. Wait. This is too far back.

* 

Here is how it starts.

Wilbur wants a new nation. Wilbur wants a new nation and Tommy would follow Wilbur anywhere. Tommy would follow Wilbur anywhere and Tubbo will always be there right beside them.

Here is how it starts. 

Sclatt wants a new nation. Sclatt wants a new nation and he throws Wilbur and Tommy out and Tubbo isn’t right there beside them. Tubbo wants to be there but Wilbur says that he’s more useful as a spy. Wilbur says that Tubbo would betray even though Tubbo would never. 

Here’s how it starts.

Tubbo wants a new nation. Tubbo wants a new nation and he wants peace and he wants Tommy to be peaceful but Tommy doesn’t know  _ how.  _ Tommy doesn’t know how to lay down and die when all he wants is his goddamn discs back. He wants to play his goddamn music and be friends and brothers again. 

Here’s how it starts.

Tubbo wants a new nation. Tubbo wants a new nation and he won’t fight to let Tommy stay in it.

*

Here’s how it ends. 

Wilbur ends their new nation. Wilbur ends their new nation in his insanity and Tommy misses him like a goddamn limb. Tommy’s pillow can’t block out the way that Wilbur had hissed, ‘Let’s be the bad guys’ like he wasn’t Tommy’s biggest hero. Wilbur ends the nation and Phil ends him and Tommy will never be able to look Techno in the eyes anymore.

Here’s how it ends.

Sclatt dies miserable. Sclatt has no friends, no allies that would fight for him, and Tommy has a arrow aimed between his eyes and Wilbur’s voice is dripping poison into his ears. Sclatt dies alone in a room full of people. 

Here’s how it ends.

Maybe in another world Tubbo’s new nation would’ve made it. Peace isn’t a bad goal. In another world Tommy could’ve learned how to calm down if given enough time to get himself together. In another world Tommy would’ve found more discs and wouldn’t flinch at Dream’s attempted manipulation. This is not this world.

Here’s how it ends.

Tommy will always want to be with Tubbo. 

Here’s how it ends.

“We can’t just leave him here!” Tommy protests as he slings an arm around the other boy. “What happens if nobody ever comes for him. What if somebody mean comes to get him!”

“We’re bonded.” Tubbo says, nodding sagely when Tommy beams at him. “We can’t be separated.”

“Fine!” Phil says, “But both of you are sitting in the damn cart.”

*

Wait. Wait. Here is how it  _ really  _ ends.

*

Tommy barely makes it to the bench. He barely makes it but he sets Tubbo down the gentleness of a mother putting a sleeping baby in a crib. 

They both gasp from the pain that rips through them anyway. Their wounds are deadly, dangerous, almost certainly untreatable by this point. They both wish that they were anywhere else.

This is the first time they have meet as friends instead of enemies for a very long time. 

“Mellohi?” Tommy asks, has to ask twice before Tubbo nods in acceptance. Tommy’s fingers leave red smudged across the discs as he pulls it out of his bag. He drops it carelessly into the jukebox and collapses onto his hands and knees before he can make it back to the seat.

He grits his teeth against the pain, against the betrayal of his own damn body. He can’t stand up but he crawls back where Tubbo is watching him. 

“I’m sorry.” Tubbo breathes, “I’m sorry."

“I’m sorry.” Tommy echoes, he leans his head against Tubbo’s knee. The world is swimming oh so gently around them, “I shouldn’t have choose the discs over you.”

“I wish I hadn’t become -” Tubbo sucks in a deep breath, “President. It should’ve been us.”

“Yeah.” Tommy agrees. “Yeah.”

They both go silent as the skies turn purple and orange. The sun gently setting as if it’s saying goodbye too.  


“Maybe. Maybe in another world.” Tommy breathes, as his eyes slip closed. The pain has leeched out of him, leaving him cold. “Maybe we never meet. Do you think that would’ve been better?”

“No.” Tubbo says, “Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoy this! If you do please leave a comment or a kudos! 
> 
> If you would like to prompt me something or just come talk you can do so here : https://sleepy-bois-incorporated.tumblr.com


End file.
